The present invention relates to a method of making a cord hammock.
Objects of the invention are to provide a method of making a cord hammock, which method involves a plurality of simple knotting operations on a plurality of lengths of cord, in a macrame operation. The hammock is attractive and pleasant in appearance and is comfortable in use.